The New Secret
by show your inner slytherin
Summary: What happens when the TARDIS lands in the wrong place and a strange girl seems to know the doctors past and future and how does she know him, Amy, Rory and River. And why does she keep calling River, Melody? find out what happens and enjoy
1. introduction

**Author's note: This my first story and is based on a script I have made so if its bad its not realy my fault. Enjoy the story ****J**

Introduction

Sat in the street a small girl was wrapped up with her red cloak. She looked at her phone, no signal, well it was expected there was a blackout. Suddenly there was a noise, the girl smiled. A blue box appeared in the space between the girl and the road.

"OPEN UP!" the girl shouted wile pounding on the door.

"Ok, ok" she heard a busy voice say inside the box, the door opened and a man with weird hair and a bowtie poked his head out of the box.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he said rudely.

"Hello to you to" the little girl said sarcastically, she then saw the man was quite angry " Ok," she began "1. I cant say who I am," she then looked up at the man "and 2 I think you have a message for me, can I come in" she ended looking at the man with a strange smile he thought he had seen a hundred times.


	2. The second meeting

**Author's notes:**** I know I only just made the intro but it was smaller than I thought so here is the first chapter.**

Chapter 1. The second meeting

There was a laser shot and a hooded girl ran to the hill, 'The village had not been the same for 9 years' she thought . People often wondered how she knew what the village looked like 9 years ago as she was 4. 'That's what they think' she used to giggle to herself before she grew attached to her self-appointed parents. Her train of thought was broken by a laser uncomfortably close to her head. That moment triggered the part of her that her best friend had let loose when someone had taken over her mind. "Hey potato head!" she shouted at the Sontaran and before it turned round she got her gun and shot it in the small gap on its neck coursing it to fall on its knees " Say hello to your ancestors for me" she said evilly as she shot it in the head. After that the world went blurry and she collapsed.

On the hill near the village three people sat on three of the five rocks that looked like someone had sorted them perfectly so they could sit on them with 2 people to sit as well.

"So why do you think he told us to come here at this time?" Amy asked the others sounding bored.

"Why does The Doctor ask us to do anything?" Roary answered

" If I can remind you, he didn't ask us, he told us as always." River Reminded him.

Meanwhile the girl had gotten up and was making her way up the hill. When she got to the top she smiled at River.

" Hi Melody. you ok?" She asked like she hadn't talked to her in 7 years even though she looked 4. "I don't mean to be rude little girl, but I don't know you." River replied hesitantly. The girl looked almost heartbroken at those words. River was about to speak when the TARDIS cut off her speech.

"Hello Ponds and little Lizzy," the Doctor said seeming not to notice the girl staring at him "Oh if looks could kill" he said finally noticing the girls anger.

"Your called Lizzy?" River asked.

"NO IM NOT, MELODY!" she yelled at River.

Everyone looked at her surprised "I'm sorry…" she began, but a shot disrupted her.

"what was that?!" the Doctor asked.

" Behind me, time lord." The girl said very matter-of-factly.

River immediately got her gun out just in time to see a army of cybermen come over the hill. Before she could fire a single shot the girl stud up and blasted the cybermen with a gold light that was covering her. "LEAVE US ALONE ESPECIALY THE DOCTOR!" she shouted while she killed the cybermen. Then she collapsed

**Please ****review and the next chapter will be uploaded soon hope you liked it ****J pretty good for a first attemptJ**


	3. the truth comes out

**Author's Note:**** I have loads of ideas and also I feel like I should say that I will be doing different points of view after 5 chapters, that means 5 chapters for each person ( Amy and Roary will have 5 chapters together ) and 5 chapters in third person as well. Enjoy ****J :D BTW I was meant to spell forever wrong cos if u think bout it they were small kids**

**The truth comes out (maybe)**

No one even thought that the girl could do that (they didn't even want to call her Lizzy in their heads) there were so many questions like 'is the girl a time lord?' and 'if she isn't a time lord how can she do that?' No one could ask these questions before River ran to the girl.

"Melody," she smiled "You remember who I am now?"

River shook her head and noticed the girl's face drop.

"How do you know me ?" River asked the girl.

" I'm your bloody best friend" When the girl saw River was still confused she grabbed a necklace from her own neck.

River instantly recognised the little marking on the necklace and grabbed an almost exact replica of the necklace and placed both the necklaces together they fitted together and made the words 'best friends foreverer'.

" You made that, Melody and gave me half when we were in Washington" the girl said weekly

"Elizabeth Stuart my best and only friend" River said and the girl nodded.

"wow time goes fast when you are about to shock a your friend, 2 people you don't know and a man who got you off the streets" Elizabeth said. Then, before anyone could comment on what she said, she stood up, streached out and then " AGHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she changed from a 'little girl' to looking like a teenager.

**Author's note:**** sorry that its so short but I forgot what I was going to type and I now need more ideas.**

**Review with your thoughts on this chapter and ideas for the next one plz**


	4. Apology

**Apology**

**I had to delete my other chapters and put them back on cos I didn't know you had to put the document and then make the chapter but I know now sorry for the inconvenience ( I can use big words) ( oh almost forgot to say, I am 12 and my mum agreed for me to make a profile on this (just thought you should know))**


	5. Questions for a new girl

_**Disclaimer: **__**I only own Elizabeth and the plot.**_

_**Note: **__**please review with ideas because I don't have any more**_

Chapter 4. Questions for a new girl

"That was umm… new" Elizabeth giggled after that sentence.

Everyone was still in shock that a small girl turned into a… well a childish (almost) teenager well at least the way she looked.

"umm how.. When.." the Doctor hesitated before Elizabeth interrupted.

"Well I expected you and Melody to understand." she giggled.

The Doctor looked confused, as Elizabeth skipped to her bag that she left on the floor and when she got out a gun, a miniature sonic and 2 laser guns. The Doctor instantly tried to grab the miniature sonic when Elizabeth slapped his hand then she gasped and gave him a gun. She didn't see the Doctor was fuming and was holding the gun a bit tighter than he usually would. While the Doctor wasn't paying attention, Elizabeth had given River (who she still called Melody) the miniature sonic and gave Amy and Rory the laser guns. As she expected they didn't know that she had a gun in her sock ( where she thought was best kept ) they did, however ask how she got the weapons and before she answered she ran into the TARDIS and somehow found some other clothes that fit her.

Then everyone saw a army of sontarans, daleks and cybermen so Amy, Rory and the Doctor ran into the TARDIS without River and Elizabeth.

" Ready Melody?" Elizabeth asked, giggling.

"But you don't have.." River was about to say Elizabeth was unarmed when she ( Elizabeth) bent over and grabbed the gun from her sock.

River looked confused when Elizabeth just giggled and said " if I am in the middle of a war and I don't carry a gun it means I'm dead so don't look so confused, ok?" she giggled as River nodded hesitantly. After that they both aimed the guns and a single shot was heard from both guns, then silence.

River ran into the TARDIS without Elizabeth. "What happened? Where's Elizabeth?" the Doctor asked sounding concerned about a time lord he had only seen twice. River just walked past everyone and sat down. Everyone could hear shots and lasers everywhere outside, they looked at River who was looking at the floor and then when the noises stopped everyone went outside to see Elizabeth wasn't there and the army, all of it, was defeated, There was a gun on the floor and everyone turned round confused to River who was holding her gun. The bad silence carried on for half an hour before they heard running in the TARDIS….

_**Who could be in the TARDIS? Where is Elizabeth? I don't know I need ideas. Help me by reviewing some ideas **_

_**Btw I am using italics cos they r kool :D**_


	6. Footsteps in the TARDIS

Footsteps in the TARDIS

_**AN: **__I'M BACK! Miss me? I had an idea for this so hope you like it :D_

"Hello?" the Doctor opened the door and stepped in followed by Amy, River and Rory.

"Hey guys" Elizabeth walked into the room holding some food, "I was hungry" she smiled, "Anyone want some oranges? Oranges are awesome"

Everyone was confused at what she was doing, River was the first to speak, "What are you doing?"

"I have oranges, oranges are awesome."

"you are acting like the Doctor, just answer me this, What happened out there? How did you get in here?"

"No clue, I was about to get shot but the TARDIS saved me, She's kind isn't she?" Elizabeth giggled.

" TARDIS saved you? But the only person who knows you is River" The Doctor looked very confused

"Who?"

"Me" River said walking over to Elizabeth "I changed my name so mum and dad wouldn't know it was me, if you understand?"

"Yea I understand. Miraculously, I'm not dumb." Elizabeth threw an orange for River to catch "so, who's ready to stop a war?" she smiled as she walked out of the TARDIS and sat on one of the rocks.

"you ok Elizabeth?" River sat next to her.

"you are lucky, I haven't seen my mum in ages and I met my dad for the first time ever a while back." Elizabeth stared at the burning houses "I had fake parents in that little village, they lived in that house," She pointed at a house that was almost totally burnt down "I saved them, they left and I chose to stay, they thought I was mad, they were still upset."

"Elizabeth, I didn't know."

"Na, I'm fine, I'm used to it." she smiled weakly.

"you two, come on, lets go and stop a war."

_**AN:**__that's all for now, till next time._


	7. what's weird

**AN: **_I'm back (again) _

What's weird

River and Elizabeth walked into the TARDIS and Elizabeth instantly walked to the controls. After a bit, she walked to the screen. "it would help if I could see" she muttered to herself. She walked to her bag, got out some glasses and walked back to the screen "that shouldn't be happening."

"what?" the Doctor walked over and looked at the screen "that shouldn't be happening, that really shouldn't be happening."

"but it does explain the sudden appearance of the aliens." Elizabeth said as she got some paper and a pen out and began scribbling down something.

"but still it would take a machine of great power to make something like that unless…"

"it was harnessed naturally, which means that…" Elizabeth held out the paper.

"it must have taken someone very clever to do it." the Doctor took the paper and nodded slightly "how did you get this calculation right?".

"no clue."

"If you wouldn't mind, could you explain what is happening?" River got their attention.

"there's an entrance to the time vortex somewhere in the village, that's how the aliens arrived, I think that there's a gap which makes it possible for, not only aliens and people from the past and future to arrive here, but also aliens and people from the parallel universe as well. I've done the math and it is very possible, especially if they have had contact with the vortex before. for example all of us could travel through without being harmed." when Elizabeth stopped, she walked to the doors "we have to hurry, the aliens will take some more people soon." she ran back to the controls and pushed lots of buttons "if I can just… DONE!" she ran outside and to the village, barely giving anyone enough time to react. When everyone had finally caught up with her, she was staring at a hole in the ground.

"Elizabeth?"

"how far down do you think that is?" She asked, not looking behind her

"I don't know" River looked down

"have you ever got that feeling? In the back of your head? Saying 'jump, jump, go over the edge. How far down can it be?'?"

"no, I haven't"

"I have." she turned and looked at everyone "and I acted upon it" she jumped backwards.

"ELIZABETH!"

**AN: **_I have just realised that all my Ocs are sort of based on me. Lucina (my HP OC) is an older, tougher version of me and Elizabeth is a crazier and bit more clever version._


End file.
